saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Joshland/Officials
The Derps currently serve as officials of the fledgling state. Having more officials frees up Dennis and the Derps of responsibilities and allows for smoother operations within the kingdom. It also allows for the resolution of certain crises without needing Dennis' direct intervention. Return to Joshland here. Head of State (King) Dennis serves as King of Joshland. His actual titles include: Angel-kin of Ravnica, Ally of the Horses at Theros, Khan of the Brownies at Tarkir, King of Elves. At the moment, Dennis is the only person who can perform state actions and can override the rulings of any lesser official. Military Chief of Staff (Marshall) No one currently holds the title of Marshall. Paolo, as acting steward, has created the Derpartments to prepare and organize the Military Forces. This rank grants complete control over the Brownie Companies. See Military Forces for more details. Derpartment of Defense and Security Department handles defenses, maintenance and upkeep of security within Joshland's borders. Requires an expert or a demon well known as a guardian. Not yet formally created. Derpartment of the Army The Department handles the ground forces of Joshland, including upkeep, training and recruitment. Requires an expert or a well known warrior demon. Not yet formally created. Derpartment of the Airforce The Department handles the aerial forces of Joshland, including upkeep, training and recruitment. Requires an expert or a well known warrior demon capable of aerial warfare. Not yet formally created. Derpartment of Intelligence The Department finds threats before they materialize and appraises battlefield conditions. Requires an expert or a demon well known for collecting information. Not yet formally created. Derpartment of Military Research and Development The Department is self-explanatory. As opposed to DST, their research is military oriented. Requires an expert or a demon well known for military innovations. Not yet formally created. Chief of Internal Affairs (Steward) Paolo fulfills this role, which is mainly to appraise Dennis on the status within his kingdom. He also serves as an advisor and consultant to the reigning king. Being a history and politics nerd, he also codified the actions, ranks, jurisdictions and the (semblance of) rudimentary government implemented in Joshland. This particular rank allows him to create Derpartments of non-military purpose for affairs within the kingdom. Primarily, this allows him to further delegate responsibilities within the kingdom. He has also created and oversees several Derpartments: Derpartment of Agriculture and Natural Resources The department oversees food production, resource collection, and environmental issues. It oversees crises with regards to food production and environmental concerns - it can act to prevent or stall it until Dennis can use a state action to solve it. They also handle gathering of tithes from the farms, allowing Dennis to gain a portion of their harvest without using a collect tax action. Currently he gains : A banana, a tomato, some berries, a glass of milk, and a mango every five rotations By merely being formed, the construction of irrigation becomes possible. Agriculture research is now a possible focus. This head of this Bureau is a Napaea (Forest Nymph) named Mary Jane, or MJ for short. Due to her being the head of the Bureau, she may construct a Wildberry Orchard using her abilities as a nymph. Refer to Construction for more details on these structures. Derpartment of Business and Industry The department handles trade, jobs and organization of manpower within the realm. Not yet formally a department. Needs an expert or a business-minded, administrative demon. Derpartment of Health and Medicine The department handles sanitation, health and disease prevention within the realm. Not yet formally a department. Recruiting a demon known for healing and medicine would allow for its creation. Derpartment of Infrastructure and Development The department oversees construction and infrastructure maintenance. Not yet formally a department. Recruiting an engineer, architect, or landscape shaping demon would allow for its creation. Derpartment of Science and Technology The department oversees research and technology within the realm. Not yet formally a department. Recruiting a demon known for knowledge or wisdom would allow for its creation. Derpartment of Civil Harmony The department handles civil disputes, stability and satisfaction in the realm. Not yet formally a department. Recruiting a demon known for mediation, particularly one who handles civil disputes, would allow for its creation. Chief of Foreign Affairs (Consul) No one has yet taken this role, due to the lack of other factions that have interacted directly with the state of Joshland. Paolo has created and organized the hierarchy in preparation, however. Derpartment of Immigration Handles the processing of demons who wish to become citizens of the Kingdom. Not yet formally a department. Needs an expert or a Demon known as a good judge of character. Derpartment of Foreign Trade and Investments The Department handles trade from foreigners and those interested in doing business with the kingdom. Not yet formally a department. Needs an expert or a Demon known as a merchant or businessman. Embassy (Fraternity) Representation of the faction for Fraternity. Allows Fraternity to recognize the state, allowing for unique interactions. Not yet formally a department. Needs an expert or a diplomatic Demon who embodies the views of Fraternity Embassy (Marauders) Representation of the faction for the Marauders. Allows the Marauders to recognize the state, allowing for unique interactions. Not yet formally a department. Needs an expert or a diplomatic Demon who embodies the views of the Marauders Embassy (Hermits) Representation of the faction for the Hermits. Allows the Hermits to recognize the state, allowing for unique interactions. Not yet formally a department. Needs an expert or a diplomatic Demon who embodies the views of the Hermits